The Fanfiction Net Story
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: In honor of the hard work dedication and imagination needed for my stories, this is the true story of what life has been like since I started writing stories.
1. Intro

Intro

Ok so some are wondering why i'm working on this, well it was because my first anniversary of writing stories is next month so I knew this was needed.

Honestly I knew now was the time for this and well this was the right idea for me.

So with that said, let's see how life has been since I started writing stories on .


	2. Chapter 1

How I First Heard About It

Well it all began in September 2016 a month right after I started my blog "My Life With Autism" I well thought of doing stories was at first a good idea.

So I named it "StoryTime With Wyatt" and it was basically my spiritual therapy animal friends telling me stories.

But of course I knew that wouldn't last for long because well I unfortunately had to end it because well apparently stories and FaceBook didn't mix so well.

Oh and also I wanted a break because well those stories were the only ideas I had back then so I knew I had to end it.

So I wouldn't be doing more stories for a while that is until one fateful day during the second semester of my senior year in high school is where fate changed everything.

It all began when I was in Mr. Bessette's class when I heard a couple of girls talking about a Transformers story and well I was curious and I didn't even know there was a website where you could write your own stories.

So I then went to Google Play and I looked for the app and I then installed it and once it was ready I then opened it and well at first it was different but once I got used to it, I then knew this was the app for me.

And so that's how it all started for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Working On My First Stories

So the first stories that I worked on was about how my spiritual therapy animal friends first met and well looking back yes I admit I was totally unprepared for writing stories.

I mean I haven't worked on stories since last September back then and well I guess I didn't know what to expect at all.

But thankfully that would change however when I worked on quite possibly the one of my favorite stories back then.

And that story was "Life In The Circus: The Mrs. Jumbo Story".

Now the reason I wanted to work on it back then was because well I was looking at her profile on Disney Wiki and I knew she needed a story.

Of course back then I didn't have a lot of ideas but I had the one idea that would work: a character perspective story and I never forgot about that idea ever since.

So when I was working on it, I thought about how her story would go and well I actually showed her early days before Dumbo arrived and I knew her past was important to talk about.

When I was done with it and published it, I knew it was the right story to work on.

And since most of the readers loved it, I knew that would later become my favorite story i've ever worked on.

Oh and as for my spiritual therapy animal friends, well don't worry they did get their own perspective series where it basically fixes the mess of the earlier stories and expands on it's origin.

So yeah I knew writing stories was the right thing i did and no I don't regret it.


	4. Chapter 3

What Life Was Been Like Since I Started Writing Stories

Well ever since i've been working on stories on , here's what also happened:

I graduated high school

Transfered my phone to Mom's computer

Then started working on my new computer and has been ever since

We got a new member of the family Freddy

Unfortunately lost Max

Somehow made it through the rest of the year

Just currently into 2018

Stopped the scroll down

Started using the swiping pages instead and been with ever since

Discovered that I want to become a Children's/YA Book Author

So yeah let's just say a lot can happen in a year of writing stories for a living.


	5. Chapter 4

What I've Been Working On Since Day 1

Well ever since I first started working on stories, here's what i've been working on

Disney Stories

Stories featuring my Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends

Original Stories

Stories featuring my Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends And Disney

A Couple Of Furry Stories

The How My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends Helped Series

7 Crossovers

A Couple Of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood stories

An Original Thomas And Friends Story

So yeah let's just say i've been working on these stories and no I don't regret it.


	6. Chapter 5

What I Want To Work On Next

So with the future coming, here's what I want to work on in the future:

More Disney Stories

More Original Stories

More Stories Featuring My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends

10 More Crossovers

More Stories Featuring My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends And Disney

Maybe An Original Furry Story

An Original Series

Maybe Another Series

So yeah let's just say i've got quite a lot to work on in the future.


	7. Chapter 6

What Will Happen Next For Me And Writing Stories

So since I don't have an job yet, I will continue writing stories but however I have an interview at the Boys And Girls Club coming this Monday.

Here's the thing: if I do get this job that means I might be taking a break from writing stories.

But hold on just because i'm about to interview for a job doesn't my writing stories days are over I will still continue on if I get the chance to if I get the job.

So yeah let's just say life can be quite unpredictable.


	8. In The End

In The End

Ok so there you go and man I can't believe I made it this far.

I honestly didn't know back then how many stories I would be working on.

So now that the 1st anniversary is coming I wanted to say thank you all for letting me use my imagination to tell these stories.

With that said, here's to one year and here's to the future of me using my imagination to tell stories and someday become a Children's/YA Book Author.


End file.
